The Dinner Date
by writer-jm
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up! Minako's mother is coming to the Outers' House! Man the battle stations! Shoujoai!
1. Meet The Ainos'

This is a follow up to one of my previous stories, called "Obvious". I was thinking of the ending when this hit me. What would that meeting be like? Setsuna meets the parents. Here's my swing at it.

By the way, if someone knows what her parents are really like… I'm sorry. I just felt like taking a few liberties with minor characters. I hope to make it more entertaining. Besides, my imagination got carried away with me when I thought about what Minako's mother would be like. Let my insanity begin! Or continue? (Whatever…)

Speaking "…"

Thinking '…'

The Dinner Date

Setsuna pulled up outside the house at the appointed time. She shut off her van and took several deep breaths. Her usual cool exterior was faltering. 'What am I doing here? Am I really ready for this?'

Minako eagerly sat by the window, waiting. She saw the van pull up and stop. The blond's heart sped up. She could hardly stand the excitement. However, there was one small hitch. 'Hopefully, she won't be too upset. Nah… I'm way too cute for that.'

Setsuna managed to get out of the van without making a break for it. To an outside observer, it would look as if the woman were returning from the gym after a hard workout. She was slow and sluggish, but putting up a tough front. A smile crept up on her face as she saw a beautiful blond appear in the open doorway. 'Time to test fate and the unknown,' she thought to herself as she made her way to her girlfriend.

Minako met her halfway in a gleeful, flying hug. Setsuna caught her and swung her around, fully enjoying the affection as the tension slipped away. Minako ended with a quick peck on the cheek, before leaning over to whisper: "I haven't told them about us yet."

The green-haired woman temporarily stiffened before relaxing. The guardian of the Time Gates felt of the previous stress return, but didn't blame Minako for not telling her parents about their relationship. To any other observer, it would have been unnoticeable, but Minako was now a 'Setsuna expert,' as she called herself with pride. She knew the difference between the I'm-about-to-tickle-cause-you're-so-cute sigh and the I'm-sorry-but-it's-your-curfew sigh. Minako also knew how to remedy these situations, but she couldn't kiss her girlfriend with her parents so close by. She settled with a soothing caress to the woman's bare arm. Setsuna smiled, grateful at the blonde's efforts.

Minako led the way to the door with Setsuna following close behind. Inside, she noted that the girl's parents were seated on the couch waiting. Mr. Aino looked somewhat curious, but still business like. The blonde Mrs. Aino's reaction was far less subtle. She immediately was within Setsuna's personal space, grinning seductively.

All of Setsuna's internal alarms went off; this was familiar territory. First, Minako would use that same smile to disarm Setsuna, setting her at ease. Then, she would usually pull something. It could be a sweet kiss, a crushing hug, or a perverted grope. Setsuna tried to back away and sacrifice her hand for a normal handshake to keep her in line. Mrs. Aino, who was apparently fast on her feet as Sailor Venus, turned the handshake into a suave kiss on the hand. However, she didn't stop quickly or politely. She began to kiss her way up Pluto's wrist and forearm. She heard a sigh from Mr. Aino and a jealous cough from her daughter. Mrs. Aino blushed and backed off, still grinning.

"Sorry about that… I couldn't contain myself upon seeing such a beautiful lady." The mother said, apologizing. For some reason, Setsuna didn't think she was really sorry; more like irritated at the interruption. "I'm Allison Douglas-Aino. I'm originally from London." She finished with a curtsy, which confused Setsuna to no end.

"Setsuna Meioh; nice to meet you." Setsuna said, with a slight bow, careful to stay out of Mrs. Aino's personal space.

"I'm Takahashi Aino." The slightly graying man said. He was clad in a moderately expensive business suit. "Minako has been somewhat vague about you. Very enthusiastic, but vague." He looked as if he were sizing up an opponent for the business ring. Setsuna knew the type. He would try to intimidate her and measure her reactions. Setsuna laughed internally. She didn't crack under pressure.

Setsuna spared a glance at her girlfriend, asking silently: 'are you going to tell them or am I?'

Minako let out a deep breath. She stepped close to the woman and grabbed her hand. "Mom, Father, she's actually my girlfriend. We've been dating for close to a month." Both of her parents looked shocked. Her mother then looked at her daughter, beaming with pride.

Her father then sighed resignedly. "It shouldn't have been a surprise considering your mother's tastes."

Mrs. Aino chimed in: "I was wondering what took you so long to notice the fairer sex… He's right; I'm actually bi. She inherited my good tastes." She eyed Setsuna rather extensively until Minako possessively wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. The matriarch sighed. "Well, anyway, dinner should be ready soon. Would you mind lending me a hand?"

Minako turned to Setsuna. "Would you like to go see my room while I help Mom? It's the second room on the left upstairs. Artemis is up there."

"That would be all right." She turned to Minako's parents. "If you will excuse me…" She headed up the stairs.

Upon entering her girlfriend's threshold, Setsuna's eyes sweeped the room. There were posters of attractive female pop idols papering the walls. There was a small bookcase full of manga. Several of the titles were shoujo-ai titles, while others were more subtle. She sat on the bed with a napping Artemis. Over by the tv, there was a copy of Final Fantasy X-2 with a free poster of YRP. She felt a lump under the mattress. Reaching under, she found a couple of yuri manga, including a one that caught her attention. Setsuna blushed as she saw Sailor V making out with a woman strangely resembling her. She quickly put it back before she could subconsciously turn the page. 'I wonder if Minako had anything to do with that?' It wouldn't surprise her if the real Sailor V sent in a suggestion or two.

"So has she told them yet?" Setsuna would have jumped, but she had expected the white cat to wake up eventually.

"Yes, after her mother was crawling all over me." She let out a laugh. "Why didn't someone find out sooner?"

"Well, she wanted to surprise you. Usagi was the only one who spent a lot of time here, so they made a deal to keep the other from blabbing. Minako told Usagi about her crush on you, while Usagi told Minako about her crush on Rei."

The green-haired woman shook her head. "I was really starting to get paranoid when those two would look at me and giggle." 'Mina looked really cute though.' She sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, they do that to Rei, too. She's about to go nuts." They laughed.

At that moment, a call came from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Minako! You could have just went up there and got her."

"Darn it you're right! Well, I didn't want the food to get cold." There was a tone that implied that made Setsuna shiver.

Dinner was pleasant. Setsuna ate her fill. It was kind of distracting though. Minako started rubbing her leg halfway through the main course. A minute later, there was another silky foot rubbing on her other leg. Setsuna shifted about three shades of red. Minako glared at her mother. Her mother just pouted, still not removing her foot. Mr. Aino just sighed and kept eating.

Mrs. Aino got up and started to collect the dishes. Before Minako could grab Setsuna, her father interrupted them. "Minako, would you mind helping your mother while I talk with Ms. Meioh?"

"Yes, Daddy," the blond gave her girlfriend a smile as she went to the sink. The graying patriarch led the time senshi to the living room. He motioned for her to have a seat. She leaned back and crossed her legs. Her face revealed nothing.

Mr. Aino was impressed. 'Impressive. Her face reveals nothing. I would have expected Minako with someone a little more… crazy. She would make a worthy adversary.'

Back in the kitchen, another discussion was taking place. Mrs. Aino was hitting her daughter up for the dirty details.

"Wow, you got a looker, Mina," Mrs. Aino said. "So have you two… you know, yet?"

Minako blushed at her mother's audacity. "No, mother! We just started going out! Beside, we both want to wait since it'll both be our first time." Memories popped up from their previous life together and her blushed deepened. "We want to be ready so it will be special." The semi-serious moment abruptly ended with: "She's an amazing kisser though…"

"I bet…" Mrs. Aino went all dreamy for a moment, before Minako poked her with a soapy finger.

"Hey, no fantasizing about my girlfriend! She's mine!"

"Aw, c'mon. I haven't been kissed by a beautiful woman since Christmas!"

"Don't tell me you tricked some woman under the mistletoe, again?"

"She looked so cute in that Santa suit! I couldn't help it!" Mrs. Aino thought for a moment. "It's too bad about grandchildren though…"

"Well, actually Setsuna's all ready adopted a girl, and she's taking care of her with Haruka and Michiru."

Mrs. Aino went dreamy again. "Haruka…" Another poke from Minako. "Now what is the girl's name? How old is she? Why didn't Haruka and Michiru have one?"

"Hotaru's twelve. And Haruka's a woman."

Her mother squeeled. "Even better! That way your father wouldn't find out! Well, I'd probably tell him anyway, but it would be worth it!"

"Mom! Haruka may be flirtatious, but she's absolutely faithful to Michiru." The smile died out completely. Minako sighed. "Maybe I can get you close enough to get in a pinch or grope." Her mother's smile came back with a vengeance.

In the living room, an interesting exchange was taking place. A serious businessman/father was facing off in conversation with the stoic guardian of time.

Mr. Aino leaned forward as if interviewing a potential employee. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" 'Let's see how she how she handles this one.'

Setsuna's mysterious gaze didn't falter. "I assure you that my intentions in courting your daughter are honorable. I will follow through in a responsible manner."

'Dang, that usually scared the boys. I guess she's actually serious.' The next question followed a short silence. "How will you provide for our daughter?" 'Take that!'

Setsuna allowed a miniscule smile. She could see that he had intimidated a few young men in his lifetime. She wasn't a scared little boy. "I'm a nurse for a high school and do some fashion designing on the side."

'Curious.' Mr. Aino raised an eyebrow. "Did you meet her through school?"

'I had better tread lightly, since I don't need to look like I'm picking up high school girls.' She made sure her voice was calm and even. "No, we met through some mutual friends. Namely Usagi Tsukino." 'Close enough to the truth. She's the reason we met in the past, too.'

'The accident prone girl?' Mr. Aino winced. "I imagine she would be well acquainted with the nurse considering her clumsiness…" He allowed a slight smile in return, as his wife and daughter came into the living room. "You have been a worthy adversary and I hope you will be a mature influence on my daughter."

Minako skipped the last few feet to the couch. She stopped in front of her girlfriend, looking as if she were waiting for something. Setsuna, blushing slightly, patted her lap and the blond happily seated herself comfortably. She wrapped one arm around the tall woman's neck, while Setsuna placed one around Mina's waist.

Mr. Aino smiled. 'Minako could make anyone lose their cool.'

There was a temporary silence before Mrs. Aino spoke: "Did I hear you say you do fashion design?"

"I design and create clothing. Minako's wearing one of my skirts." Setsuna blushed at the phrasing. Mrs. Aino seemed impressed.

Minako beamed. "She wants me to be one of her models! There are very few women she'll actually allow to walk down the isle for her." Again Setsuna had a hint of red on her face. Mr. Aino appeared to be thinking along the same train of thought.

"I can't wait for the day! It'll be a huge event for both our families!" Mrs. Aino said dreamily. Then, both Aino females turned to the green-haired woman. The matriarch spoke. "I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, but I'm really happy for the both of you. You have a really good aura and I have a feeling I can trust you… It's almost like you belong together. Perhaps you were in love in a previous life…"

Minako gave Setsuna a crushing hug. Once released, Setsuna looked over at Mr. Aino curiously. "So the age difference doesn't matter to you?"

"No, because you've got a regular job and seemed to be responsible." He gave her a genuine smile, which she returned. "And you're the only person who made it past the first date."

"And they look so cute together!" Mrs. Aino declared. When her husband rolled his eyes, she added: "Besides, Minako's a good judge of character when she's serious about it." Mr. Aino nodded. A thought occurred to Mrs. Aino. She looked at her husband. "I can't wait to meet our future grandchild!" Mr. Aino looked like he would pass out or go completely blank.

Minako took the initiative. She pulled Setsuna to her feet. "Well, we'd better go now, we don't want to be late for the movies. We're going to double with Makoto and Ami."

"Have fun, you two!" Mrs. Aino waved to her daughter and girlfriend as they left. She turned to her husband. "Are you okay?" He still looked confused. "She, Haruka, and Michiru adopted a girl." He nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a grandfather yet…"

"Is that it? You'll be fine." Mrs. Aino said distractedly. She was all ready plotting for her chance at Haruka.

The happy couple was on their way to the theater when Minako looked at Setsuna. "So what did you think of my parents, Sets?"

"You're mom was a little bit frisky and you're dad was a very interesting conversationalist." She waited a second. "What do you think they thought of me?"

"Dad's convinced, I think. He doesn't respect many people, so if he says so he means it. Mom… I think Dad will have to take her to the red light district." Setsuna swerved. "I mean, imagine if she was in the same house as Haruka with all that perviness built up." Setsuna didn't swerve, but a sweatdrop appeared.

'Who knows what'll happen when she meets Hotaru…' Setsuna imagined Michiru would have to be warned extensively. "She might go after Michiru, too… That could get wild."

The End

I really enjoyed writing for Minako's mother. I just had a feeling she was a perv. Possibly expect a sequel. I'd love to see Mrs. Aino chase after Haruka, and maybe Michiru (heh heh). Beware, my insanity!

Read and Review, please! I really love getting feedback! It'sa great thing. Plus, it doesn't keep me up at night like caffeine or grape koolaid. Thank you friends!


	2. Invading the Outers'

I'm so very sorry for being gone so long! (begs forgiveness) I just wanted to prove that I'm not dead or kidnapped or warped to an alternate dimension. Actually, I've been trying to finish this for a couple of weeks. However, the 'evil' professors have been working me to death. (not evil, there's just a conspiracy to keep me working on other things)

I promised to make a sequel, so here it is. It's a special dedication to Marle1010, who's been encouraging me. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers. Ya'll have been a lot of help.

Everyone seems to love Minako's mother. This is her third appearance (the first part of this story and a short part in "An Exchange"). I'm glad she's caught on!

I've re-read the first part and I'm not sure if I can top it. I will try very, very, very hard though. Give it a minute to start, 'cause this one's gonna take a minute to warm up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I'd love to do a fun shoujo-ai remix! (Am I crazy? That would take a while…)

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'

**The Dinner Date Part Two: Invading the Outers'**

Allison Douglas-Aino was in a great mood. Today, she finally got to corner Haruka. 'Hee hee. She's mine now.' Even sitting down, she gave the Sailor V pose an attempt. There was a thump against the windshield glass startling the man next to her.

Her husband, Takahashi Aino, glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye, but pretended to focus on the road. 'Why didn't I listen to my parents and marry a nice, normal Japanese girl? These Western women can be so weird…"

His answer was smiling peacefully in the back seat. Dressed in a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes was his pride and joy, Minako. She looked deep in thought. 'Wait a minute… Why isn't she as excited as her mother?' He felt a glimmer of worry. "Honey, are you all right?"

Her blue eyes met his. "No, Daddy. I'm fine. I'm just wondering how preparations at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's is going."

At the mention of Haruka's name, Mrs. Aino promptly began giggling like a boy-crazy (or girl-crazy) school girl. Both father and daughter sighed.

--

At the Outers' home, preparations were being carried out as if they were the Nazis expecting the landing at Normandy. Setsuna decided not to bring out her favorite General Patton helmet, but instead calmly set the table. Michiru was in the kitchen preparing a masterpiece. Normally, Setsuna would have prepared such a special meal, but Michiru could see the anxiety in her fellow parent's eyes. The look screamed: 'the eventually-going-to-be in-laws are coming!' Michiru took pity on her friend and went to work.

Setsuna sighed as the last of the silverware was set. Then, there came a loud explosion from the living room. Pluto nearly hit the deck. Then, she heard a 'boo-ing' sound. She grunted and walked to investigate.

Haruka was sitting on the couch watching a racing movie. Setsuna resisted the urge to strangle the woman. "Haruka," she said with a charmingly sweet tone. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? Minako and her parents will be here in fifteen minutes."

Haruka froze. "That's tonight?" Sweat began to form. "That woman's going to be here? Oh merciful God, please help me!" She panicked when she noticed her own attire. Uranus had on a pair of loose boxers and tanktop, sans bra. 'I'm ripe pickings for Mrs. Aino…' She quickly ran upstairs, leaving Setsuna to turn off the TV.

Hotaru was dressed in her favorite black dress. She knew how much this meant to Setsuna-mama. She heard Haruka-papa quickly make her way upstairs and into her and Michiru's room. Sweet, honest Hotaru followed Haruka, worried about her 'papa,' who was muttering to herself. "What am I gonna wear? I gotta look good for Michiru, but if I look too good, Minako's mom will…" Haruka shivered. Hotaru decided this was something she couldn't help and decided to go check on Michiru-mama in the kitchen.

The aqua-haired woman looked every bit the ruler of the kitchen. Her apron was starched and clean, even though she had been cooking for over an hour. Setsuna was trying to help. Hotaru came into the kitchen without a sound, startling even Michiru. Setsuna who was also the silent-and-sneaky type just smiled at her.

Hotaru spoke after Michiru managed to contain the spill. "Why's Haruka-papa so nervous?"

Setsuna grinned. "Minako's mother chases Haruka-papa around like Haruka-papa chases Usagi around."

Hotaru was instantly in awe. "Wow. She must be very fast."

Setsuna remembered how quickly Mrs. Aino got into her personal space. "Very fast." She shivered. "Very fast."

--

Haruka managed to collect herself and headed down stairs to check on her beautiful wife. The woman was literally the eye of the storm. Setsuna was jittery. Anyone who knew her knew that she didn't jitter. Hotaru was also excited. She had never had grandparents before. Michiru was calmly handing dishes to be set on the table. Haruka was overcome with feelings when she saw her beautiful wife. She quickly snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Michiru. "Hey, gorgeous," she whispered in her favorite 'come get me' voice.

Michiru's smile was obvious. "Sorry, but we don't have time for that." The doorbell rang. "That must be them."

A look of horror crossed Haruka's face. "Oh hell she's here!" (1) Michiru gingerly covered her ear. The blonde looked sheepish. "Sorry, honey."

The family of four gathered together in front of the door. Setsuna carefully smoothed out her dress for the eighth time, before heading for the door. Haruka adjusted her tie. Michiru patted her on the behind for motivation. She jumped and grinned, temporarily forgetting the encroaching threat. Hotaru was almost bouncing.

Setsuna opened the door with a pleasant, welcoming smile. She was instantly pounced upon by a blonde blur and the two fell to the floor. Minako shamelessly began to kiss and squeeze her girlfriend.

All eyes slowly drifted to the couple standing in the doorway. The blonde was grinning wolfishly, almost reminiscent of Haruka. Next to Mrs. Aino was her husband who was trying to ignore Minako's excessive public display of affection. He had a gift box in his hands.

Haruka began to fidget nervously as Setsuna managed to restrain Minako long enough to get up and pulled her girlfriend to her feet. Pluto became the polite guardian of time once again. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Aino."

"I thought I told you to call me Allison, dear," Mrs. Aino said with a pout. She gave Setsuna a killer hug. Mr. Aino just inclined his head, politely. "How about Mom?" She grinned devilishly.

Setsuna backed up and coughed. Haruka stepped up and shook Takahashi Aino's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haruka Kaioh-Tenoh."

"Oh, you're that woman that Allison keeps talking about… constantly." He mentioned it like he was talking about weather fronts. Mrs. Aino was sighing as if she was a school girl who got a kiss from her beloved. Haruka blushed. Michiru had to check twice. She thought she was the only one capable of that.

Michiru bowed slightly. "I'm Michiru Kaioh-Tenoh. I'm Haruka's wife." Mrs. Aino shook at her revelry and took notice of Michiru's appearance. She took her time scanning the woman from her aqua hair to her shoes. A sly smile appeared on her face. Setsuna opened her mouth to warn Neptune, but it was too late.

With her face barely inches away from Michiru's, Mrs. Aino made her introduction. "Hi, I'm Allison Douglas-Aino. I know I may look like Minako's older sister, but I'm actually her mother." She giggled. "I like you." She giggled some more and played with the hem of her skirt. Then, she leaned up to her ear. "I'm really good too, if you know what I mean."

Michiru blushed and stuttered. Her good housewife image shattered into a million pieces. She looked around for an escape as she noticed the maternal blonde inching forward with a lecherous grin on her face. She noticed her daughter looking confused at the display in front of her. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but: "Oh, Allison. This is our daughter, Hotaru Tomoe. Say hello, Hotaru."

The twelve-year-old gulped. If this woman made her parents uncomfortable, she knew she should be worried. "Hi."

She was pleasantly surprised to receive a warm, loving hug. "You're so cute!" She also received a kiss on the cheek. "I would love to have a granddaughter like you!" Hotaru lit up with a small smile. She never had grandparents before. Mrs. Aino turned to her husband. "Give her the present, will ya?"

Takahashi smiled and handed Hotaru the gift. "For me?" He nodded. It was a purple sweater with matching skirt. She received another small smile from the quiet girl. "Thank you."

Takahashi smiled back. "I apologize, but I must go. I'll be back later to pick them up."

Setsuna's head turned. 'He must be trying to avoid the embarrassing situations that he knowsare coming. It's too bad. He might've known a way to control Mrs. Aino.' "I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Aino."

Mr. Aino looked at her. "About our earlier conversation, my answer is 'yes.'"

Setsuna nodded and smiled. 'That's one worry off my list.'

Mrs. Aino looked less than upset at her husband's exit. "That's Takahashi for you. He's always so busy." She leaned in to Haruka and Michiru. "I bet he's got a secretary on the side." The couple blushed. "That's all right. I'm working on a cute shoe saleswoman at the mall. Well, unless something better comes up." She gave a suggestive look at Michiru. Haruka didn't know whether to bristle or be proud.

--

The group settled down to eat dinner. Mrs. Aino waited until Michiru and Haruka sat down and put herself across the table from them. Hotaru sat next to the older blonde. Minako and Setsuna brought in the food for their families.

As they began eating, Hotaru noticed something strange. Mrs. Aino would grin (deviously to anyone else) and then one of her parents would jump slightly across the table. She leant over to Mrs. Aino and asked: "Is something wrong with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?"

Mrs. Aino patted her on the shoulder and whispered back: "Nah, they're just so glad to see me they can barely contain themselves."

--

Michiru immediately offered to do the dishes while Setsuna was talking with Mrs. Aino. A few minutes later, Michiru felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Not now, Haruka…" She knew something was wrong. Those weren't Haruka's breasts pressing into her back. They weren't high enough for Setsuna's nor low enough for Minako's. That meant: "Mrs. Aino!"

The woman giggled. "I love my Homemaker Goddess!"

As if on cue, Haruka appeared in the doorway. "Hey, get your hands off my wife!"

Mrs. Aino didn't release her cozy grip. "Why? Didn't you learn to share?"

Haruka never knew anyone who could make her blush. She knew this woman was a master. She didn't stand a chance.

Mrs. Aino saw an opening. "Maybe we could get together later and get to know each other better…" The grin was lecherous. "Both of you."

Michiru squirmed slightly. 'She's stronger than she looks.'

Haruka tried to come up with a response. She drew a blank. 'Well, she's in pretty good shape.'

Michiru noticed the vacant expression on her wife's face. "Haruka! Haruka! I can't believe you're actually considering it!"

Haruka looked away in shame. "I'm sorry." She looked like a puppy that was being admonished.

Mrs. Aino let up. "I didn't mean to get my poor Haruka in trouble." She walked to the kitchen door. "However, my offer still stands." She left for the living room.

Haruka got all spaced out again before Michiru hit her on the arm. "Ow! Sorry…"

--

Hotaru was giving Mrs. Aino a tour of the house with Minako and Setsuna as chaperones making sure she didn't do anything 'weird' in one of their rooms. Haruka didn't define 'weird,' but Minako knew she would understand when she saw it. It would probably be something like stealing Michiru's panties (or in Haruka's case boxers).

However, her mother was really attentive to the smaller dark-haired girl. Surprisingly, Mrs. Aino got Hotaru to talk.

"You're gonna break all the girls' hearts! You're gonna be so beautiful!" Mrs. Aino said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hotaru blushed at the praise.

"Thank you." It was quiet, but the smile that accompanied it spoke volumes.

"Nonsense! You don't need to be grateful for the truth!" She leaned down to look into Saturn's violet eyes. "So… have you got a girlfriend yet?" A conspiratorial grin spread across her face.

Hotaru turned bright red. Minako and Setsuna shared a confused look. Mrs. Aino squealed with glee. "So what's she like? Is she cute? Does she kiss well?"

Hotaru gave an embarrassed glance to her 'Setsuna-mama' before speaking. "She's really cute. She's sweet and has pink hair, like cotton candy." Minako giggled and laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna smiled. "When she smiles, I feel all warm inside like I'll never be sad or lonely again." The young teen drifted off.

"Wow, so young and so in love!" Mrs. Aino giggled. She hugged Hotaru. "Enjoy every moment. It's not like you have forever."

Setsuna smiled. 'If she only knew how long we did have…"

--

Somehow, Minako managed to deflect her mother from rolling in Michiru and Haruka's bed and keep her from reading Setsuna's diary. 'Who knows what kind of world altering secrets might be contained there?' Setsuna had just smiled at her with her famous mysterious smile.

Currently, everyone was gathered around the television watching a movie. Minako was sitting on top of Setsuna's lap in a recliner. The other four were squeezed together on the couch. Michiru was far on the right. Haruka, feeling somewhat protective, sat next to her. Hotaru was next to her, cuddling up to a partially disappointed Mrs. Aino.

However, Allison Douglas-Aino wasn't easily discouraged. She wrapped one arm around Hotaru's shoulders during the movie. This left her hand within reach of Haruka's head. Mrs. Aino looked at Hotaru, who was totally enthralled with the movie, before glancing at the short-haired woman.

Haruka felt a hand run through her hair. She sighed. It felt good after all the stress of the evening. 'Michiru sure knows how to make me relax…" Her mental processes came to a screeching halt; then, it was in fast forward. She looked at Michiru. The love of her life was paying attention to the movie with both of her hands folded in her lap. 'That means.'

She felt a finger begin to tickle the inside of her ear. She jumped, almost squishing Michiru, who gave her a confused look. Haruka gave her an apologetic look, but tried to squeeze in an 'it was the crazy blonde next to me' look, too. Michiru looked at Minako's mother, who was trying to look innocent. The hard-to-conceal giggles gave her away.

Hotaru had noticed, but just assumed it was whatever was wrong with Michiru-mama earlier. 'I hope it's not contagious.'

--

As the evening wore down, Mr. Aino called to announce that he was on his way to pick up his wife and daughter. Almost immediately, Minako noticed a change in her stoic girlfriend. She was pacing and talking to herself.

"Should I do it nowor should I wait?" She felt a pair of familiar arms around her waist. It was usually a comforting gesture, but this time it added to the Guardian of Time's anxiety.

Minako's mind went into overdrive. 'Did I do something wrong? She's never like this…Maybe there's something I can do.' She reached down and groped her love's behind.

The response was immediate. "Eeeep!" This uncharacteristic Setsuna noise caught everyone's attention. Then, she blushed. Haruka and Michiru shared a laugh. Mrs. Aino gave her daughter the Sailor V sign, which was returned likewise.

Minako decided to ask what was going on. "Is something wrong, Setsuna?" She added a purr that she knew gave her tall, dark and beautiful girlfriend chills.

The green-haired woman shook her head and mumbled to herself. "Well, I suppose I should go ahead since I've got everyone's attention…" She turned to Minako and grasped her hands, looking into her blue eyes. She spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Minako, ever since I saw you I knew that there was something special about you." They both smiled remembering how long ago that was. "I didn't realize how special you were to me until recently. Now, I don't ever want to be separate from you ever again." There was determination in her voice, stronger than when she faced down a youma. She dropped to one knee and opened a small box. Minako gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Minako Aino, love of my life, will you marry me?"

There was two seconds of silence before there was a loud thump on the floor. Minako spoke: "Yes! Absolutely!" She then proceeded to make out with her new fiancé on the living room floor. Mrs. Aino hugged a sleepy Hotaru, who was leaning against her on the couch. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru, who could be described as giddy.

Mr. Aino stood at the door with a smile on his face. 'Looks like my little girl's all grown up,' He looked from his wife who was now dancing with a surprised Hotaru to Minako who was squeezing Setsuna around the waist. 'Well, mostly. As long as she's happy, it'll be okay. And boy, does she look happy.'

Mrs. Aino had apparently formed a truce with Michiru as they began to talk wedding plans. Haruka just groaned and asked: "Can I wear a tux at this wedding?"

Michiru pretended to think for a moment. "No." She said with a delightful grin.

Mrs. Aino started to drool. "I'd bet Haruka would look great in a strapless dress."

Michiru let out a devious laugh. "She does. You ought to see her wedding dress."

Mrs. Aino looked at her husband, pleading. He sighed. "Okay, you can look at the dress."

Haruka looked shocked. "I thought you said you got rid of that thing!"

Michiru was appalled. "How dare you think I would get rid of something so special!"

Haruka hung her head and pouted. "Sorry, but it's so embarrassing." She looked like a lost puppy.

Mrs. Aino patted her on the butt which sent Haruka about three feet in the air. "You're so whipped." She grinned. "Mmm, whipped…" She giggled.

Haruka, red as a tomato, decided to take Takahashi Aino into the living room to watch television as the two women went to view the dress and probably some wedding photographs. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry; I'll take her home soon."

Haruka shook her head. "That takes care of tonight, but there'll be months of wedding plans coming up."

"Oh…" Takahashi loosened his tie. "You're on your own. No one can control that woman."

--

Minako was cuddled on Setsuna's lap. "We never were able to get married in the past, were we?" They were on a swing on the back porch. A starry night was the backdrop.

Setsuna shook her head. "Our lives were so different back then. Risking life and limb one minute; the next, we were parading around the Moon Court as princesses." She caressed Minako's face. "This time around I keep from making the same mistake."

"Our love was never a mistake." Minako said, completely serious.

Setsuna soothed her with another caress. "I know. I just always wanted to be married. Plus, I like the thought of having a beautiful, blonde wife."

"Flatterer." She gave Setsuna a peck on the cheek. "So what are we going to do about the future?" Minako asked.

Setsuna gave her a look as if she was one supposed to know the future. "Protect the princess, make sure she brings about Crystal Tokyo and make sure the universe is safe."

"No, silly… I mean, where do you wanna live? Do we get our own place or am I gonna move in here? Where are we going on our honeymoon? What about our last names?"

"Well, I definitely want to stay here with my daughter. I'm a parent, you know." She gave Minako a smile. "We've got plenty of time to decide where to live. We don't need to rush it. Let's just enjoy tonight." Minako laid her head on Setsuna's shoulders as they looked up to the stars that were their former home.

Then, they heard a scream. It was Michiru's. Both women prepared to transform. "Mrs. Aino put your clothes back on! And let go of me!" They both sat back down and blushed. "Haruka! It's not what you think!" They both began to laugh.

End

So how did I do? Was it as good as the first one? I'm really dying to know. I can tell there was less focus on Minako and Setsuna, but I felt it would be good to share the spotlight. The proposal scene was special to me, as was the ending scene. I wanted to give the two a special moment to make up for the lack of Mina/Sets moments.

Did ya'll like Mrs. Aino? She's pretty perverted, ain't she? Sorry, if I offended anyone's sensibilities. (honestly) I just couldn't help it. She kind of just wrote herself. (writers will understand what I'm talking about) I also wanted her to appear loving to her soon-to-be granddaughter. I wanted to show her caring side, because I wanted to show something more about her.

Notes: (1) This was a Fruits Basket reference. When Kagura tracks Kyo down on Valentine's Day, he screams this out. It's probably my favorite line. It's also fun to use in real life! Use it today!

As usual, please take the time to review. I'm not gonna twist your arm. If you really, really liked it, please put it on your favorites. (I could use the publicity. That way people will find out I'm not giving up.) Feel free to ask questions. I guarantee that you'll get a reply. (maybe not the one you wanted, but I like to hear from people)


End file.
